High Elf (Race)
High Elves are a playable race in the Gigaverse, primarily native to Alurra and Kesi. High Elves are the most civilized of the elf species. They are one of the only two elf species to commonly live in modern cities, and pride themselves in being the earthly equivalent of angels. Like most elves, High Elves are particularly adept at magic use. Magic is a core subject in schools, from childhood through to adulthood. Conversely, High Elves make for poor fighters, as they have difficulty gaining muscle mass. Physical Anthropology High Elves are described as the most human-like of all of the elf species, or, in Alurra, the most Angel-like. They have a body structure that is most similar to Angels (as well as Demons, Imps, and Humans.) They tend to be very tall, with an average height of 6'4". They are frequently quite slender, and have reported difficulty gaining any sort of body fat. However, High Elves that are able to do so display fat patterns described as 'pear shaped'; that is, with fat pockets gathering in the abdomen, hips, and legs, with little body fat displayed in the chest, face, or arms. High Elves have exceptionally long legs, with joints that bend in both ways. When a High Elf locks their knees, their legs are considerably bowed backwards. Their spines also tend to curve slightly backward, giving High Elves the appearance that they may be leaning back. Like Forest Elves, High Elves have rather long arms, with a noticeably large forearm. This is speculated to be caused by High Elves being distantly descended from Forest Elves. There is no other known cause for their large arms and hands, given that they do not have any reason to be adept at climbing. High Elves have teeth that are also not unlike their Forest-dwelling relatives. They display similarly pointed teeth, but considerably duller than Forest Elves, with flatter central and lateral teeth and pointed cuspid and bicuspids. High Elves have very distinct facial structures, with narrow, pointed noses, thin and pointed jaws, small mouths, and extremely large eyes. Eye colors range widely, with lighter colors being most common, such as blue, violet, or yellow. Hair color and texture is also quite predictable, with the vast majority of High Elves having light colored hair, very smooth and straight in texture. Complexion, however, is somewhat more diverse. In fact, High Elf complexion seems to be two sides of a coin - either very pale, or very dark. Very pale elves tend to be more common in the north (Alurra), with darker complexions displayed more predominantly in the south (Kesi). In fact, High Elves do not display a mxied complexion when born to parents of two different skintones; rather, a child born to one light-skinned parent and one dark-skinned parent will inherit one complexion or the other, seemingly randomly. Regardless, High Elves have little to no blemishes, freckles, moles, or other birth marks typically visible on their skin. Naming Conventions High Elf naming conventions depend entirely on the region which they are from. For example, a High Elf from Alurra would have a very different sounding name from a High Elf from Kesi. Northern/Alurran High Elves typically have names that are elegant and fanciful in nature. High Elves, like most races, have a first name (which they typically go by), a middle name, and a last (familial) name. Examples of male Alurran High Elf first or middle names may include: Solimar, Elduin, Theodwin, Erendriel, Felowyn, Garrithel, Ganduil, or Vestan. Examples of female Alurran High Elf first or middle names may include: Pyria, Keishara, Faunalyn, Talindra, Clara, Fayeth, Elincia, or Wynter. However, in Kesi, the High Elf population has a rather different naming convention. While their names are still elegant, they tend to be somewhat harsher sounding, choosing names that sound more powerful than whimsical. Examples of Kesian High Elf male first or middle names may include: Adonis, Kabili, Zander, Mattys, Tiaan, Shakir, Yerodin, or Marick. Examples of female Kesian High Elf female first or middle names may include: Kriszanne, Johanika, Wilhelmina, Delize, Sybella, Lilanie, Kesiah, or Elmarie. High Elf last names in both regions tend to be descriptive, such as Dawnhand, Everswift, Brightbloom, or Darkwind. These surnames are passed down from a parent of the same gender; female High Elves inherit their mother's surname, whereas male High Elves inherit their father's surname. The origin of most surnames are unknown, as they have been passed down through hundreds of generations. Council The High Elf council is made up of eight equally powerful members, all of whom are trained in a different type of magic. Each member's magical specialty is relevant in the election process, the reasons for which are unknown. The High Elf council only rules over two countries; the small island country of Micah, in Alurra, and the country of Ansari, in Kesi. About half of the council members are residents of Ansari, all of whom are known to oppose the rule of Angels, unlike their Alurran counterparts. Because of this difference in opinion, there are frequently arguments amongst the council. Members * Erte Fargarden * Xacas Northwind * Zyrius Lionfist * x * x * x * x * xCategory:Races